


Moments Inbetween

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Different moments or missing scenes from episodes focused on Hotch and Emily. Can be read as friends or as a couple. Originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. "Make me stay, and I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 5x02

Emily’s hand rested on the doorknob. They both knew that she wanted to stay and that Aaron needed her to stay, however neither of them were going to admit it. She understood that this was difficult. She understood what it was like to live with the constant threat of being killed hanging over her head. She knew how it felt to be afraid to be in your home, of the monster hidden in the shadows waiting to strike, the need to reach out but also the unwillingness to drag anyone else into the dangerous world of your own creation. 

She knew, she understood and it was why she wanted to help Aaron. He was screaming out for help and only she could hear it. She knew that and he knew that she could hear him screaming. That he needed help, wanted help but was too afraid of the risks that came from asking her to help him. He didn’t want her to risk herself but had forgotten that was what the BAU did. They were family and family looked out for one another.

“Emily,” Aaron said quietly and Emily looked at him.

“Make me stay, and I will.” Emily said, she wasn’t just talking about tonight. She was talking about the next day, and the next and the next until this was over. And even then, after it to help with whatever aftermath came their way. They were in this together. Always had been and always would be.

“Please stay.” Aaron said so quietly, so brokenly that even if she hadn’t wanted to stay, she would have. Emily walked away from the door and put her arms tightly around Aaron, who latched onto her the way a drowning man latched onto a lifeline. As they stood together, Emily reaffirmed her promise to herself. They would get through this, no matter what happened, they would get through it.

Together.


	2. Drunken Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 5x03

It was late. Very late. After they had returned to the BAU after watching the police shoot the three men who had murdered people just for fun; they had needed a drink. More than one. The crystal decanter filled with the 25 year scotch that Rossi swore cost more than a house was almost empty; Rossi himself seemed to have dozed off and Aaron and Emily were sitting on the couch, nursing their drinks. 

For the past hour or so, after Rossi had fallen asleep, they had started talking about anything and everything. It was one of those rare late-night slightly-not-sober conversations where everything was said without judgement. Without fear that it would be used against them. It would remain in the privacy of this night. Even the most secretive and burdened of souls could be bared on a night like tonight and the two most secretive and burdened souls were the ones being bared tonight for the other to see.

“You know you really scared me.” Emily admitted quietly. “I know nobody’s infallible but seeing you suddenly crash, that actually scared me more than the scene at your apartment.”

“How?” Aaron asked quietly. It was a testament to their conversation. He had never before and probably never would again hear Emily Prentiss admit that she was scared.

“Your apartment was just another crime scene. A familiar one but still a crime scene. You in the hospital, that was real. In almost three years, I’d never really seen you be beaten. Never saw you down. And that scared me. Because I thought I was going to lose you.” Emily admitted, resting her head on his shoulder, taking another sip of her whisky.

“You made me feel like that before.” Aaron said suddenly, causing Emily to lift her head and look at him. “In Colorado, we heard you being beaten and I wanted to run in and safe you. I didn’t think about anything else, just getting to you and saving you.”

“Superman always saves the day.” Emily quipped with a small smile as Aaron shook his head.

“Not this time, he can’t.” Aaron said morosely as Emily sat up and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Yes you can, because you have the rest of us with you, helping you every step of the way. You’ll get through this because we’ll get through this. Together.” Emily said as they looked at one another. 

They looked either for a fraction of a second for too long or they had looked at one another for just the right amount of time. It was impossible to say who had made the first move. Maybe both of them had. All that mattered was that they moved closer and kissed each other. There was no hesitation, no chance of regrets; how could they regret something that felt so pure, so right. Maybe they were drunk but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was each other; the feeling of his hands on her waist and her hands in his hair as they relished this embrace; this moment of being together.

A sudden, rasping snore from the other side of the room caused them to jump apart, staring around for the source. Rossi snorted slightly and continued to snore, albeit quietly than he had just done. Aaron and Emily looked at one another and burst out laughing. It wasn’t that funny but the sheer absurdity of the situation just made them see it in a funnier way. Their drunken make-out session was interrupted by their snoring team member.

“Should we wake him?” Emily whispered and Aaron shook his head.

“Let him sleep. The old man needs it.” Aaron quipped and Emily smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder again. She had to admit, she was comfortable here too. It wasn’t too bad actually. Just for another moment or so.


	3. "How about a hug?"

This time, there had been no international terror threat or criminal to cause her to go home. There was no wedding or newborn celebrations to lure her back. This time, it was simply a case of having overdue vacation time, a fairly affordable last minute flight from Heathrow to Dulles and the feeling of ‘why the hell not?’ None of them knew she was on her way, therefore she knew it was likely that they might not even be there. Emily smiled to herself at the memory of sitting in Aaron’s office, waiting for him to return in order to prove that she did belong and deserve to be on his team.

Sometimes she wondered how differently things would have worked out, had she never been part of the BAU. What would have still happened, what would have been different? Would they still have had to face the challenges and struggles that they had, would JJ and Will have still met and had a family, who would still be alive and who would be dead? She knew she would be dead; nobody apart from her team would have done what they did during that whole Doyle fiasco. It was a lot of things to think about from that one tangent, there were too many possibilities that stemmed from the words ‘what if?’.

Her flight had been a morning flight and the sky was bright and clear as the plane came into land. It was an hour’s drive out to Quantico but it was one that seemed to pass in minutes, down the familiar roads and signs before the FBI building appeared. Whenever she arrived there, Emily always felt like she was stepping back in time, back to when the BAU seemed like a new and exciting opportunity, back to when stepping foot inside the building felt like coming home. So many things had changed but this building remained the same. Similar faces walking down the same halls. The same elevator that had brought them to their bests and worsts. The same glass doors on the sixth floor where the team all were gathered; clearly enjoying a late lunch as both Rossi and Aaron were with them, laughing at a story JJ was telling them.

None of them noticed her silently slip into the bullpen. Other agents did but she silently shook her head, not wanting to alert the team. It was funny how none of them had noticed she was there; even though she was standing right behind Aaron, right in Garcia and Reid’s lines of sight. It showed how rarely they let their guards down. When their guards were down, nothing short of an explosion caught their attention. Luckily, Emily was as good as getting attention as she was avoiding it.

“I need more coffee,” Aaron said before he jumped as someone leapt, literally leapt onto his back.

“How about a hug? Hmm?” Emily asked, laughing as she felt Aaron jump and spasm under her before she let go. Aaron spun around, his mouth falling open in shock as the rest of the team jumped, gasped and screamed with shock at the sight of Emily who grinned at all of them.

“Hi.”


	4. "Rise and shine, Sweet Thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x07

“Rise and shine, sweet thing.”

The sarcastic comment was followed by someone rudely shaking her shoulder. Emily mumbled something incoherently, wincing as her headache returned in full force and her stomach lurched as the plane clearly began its descent. She was in no way able to do anything today. It was a miracle that she had been able to wake up, get dressed and get onto the jet without vomiting, fainting or worse. She had fallen asleep but that was because she had gotten a maximum of two hours sleep last night after drinking and drinking and drinking into the very early hours.

She hated Vegas.

“Emily,” Aaron said as he shook her shoulder again. This time he was met with Emily raising her middle finger at him and JJ’s laughter from her seat. JJ rubbed her stomach and watched Aaron’s attempts to wake Emily. Emily was cranky enough when she wanted to be. Hungover Emily was ten times as cranky and moody and it was always very fun to watch. Especially as she hadn’t had a drink in nine months. 

“Let me die in peace dammit.” Emily groaned as she opened her eyes and glared at Aaron. It admittedly wasn’t a bad sight to wake up to but she was in no mood for any of this right now.

“No, it’s what you get for drinking on a school night.” Aaron quipped and Emily raised an eyebrow.

“OK either I’m still hammered or you just attempted a joke.” Emily retorted as Aaron looked at her.

“I’d say it’s a bit of both, you smell like a brewery.” Aaron claimed and Emily pushed herself up, scoffing at Aaron before turning to JJ who had been watching their exchange with unashamed interest.

“Listen to Prince Charming over here. Don’t act like you’ve never had a hangover Hotch, that stick isn’t wedged that far up your ass. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when we’re at the BAU.” With that, Emily rolled over and fell back asleep. Aaron looked at JJ who was struggling not to laugh and shook his head. He had forgotten how cranky Emily could get sometimes and probably should have seen that coming. Not that he was mad at her, by the time she sobered up and recovered from her hangover she would be embarrassed and apologetic for what she had said. And being a gracious gentleman and a professional boss, he would happily accept her apology.

And make her buy him coffee for a month.


	5. "Don't worry about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 5x10

As soon as they got back to DC, Emily had gone straight to Aaron’s apartment. Of all the cases they had to be called away on, women being trapped and murdered in their homes was the absolute worst. Aaron had barely buried Haley and needed them and they had had to go. It was partly why she had been so hard on the killer, made sure to really scare the living daylights out of him. Because he deserved it and she really hoped that what she had predicted would happen to him. Scumbag.

“How bad was it?” Aaron asked as he dished up the Chinese Emily had brought with her. Jack was still playing Daddy versus The Bad Guy and that just broke Emily’s heart more. He still didn’t fully understand what had happened to his mother and she wasn’t the only one who had to question what memories of Haley would Jack grow up with. He was only four, what would he remember in five, ten or twenty years time.

“Bad,” Emily replied and Aaron looked at her. He knew that look, knew when things were weighing heavily on her mind. He knew that look, he had lost count of how long he had been wearing the same look on his own face.

“How are you feeling?” Aaron asked Emily, he knew the basics of the case and he knew it would have been just as difficult for the team as it would have been for them. Emily looked at him and attempted a smile.

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.” Emily replied but Aaron knew that smile. That was her _I’m trying to act like everything’s OK when everything is clearly not OK_ smile. Usually reserved for cases when they knew it wouldn’t end well but had to convince everyone else that it would. 

“But you don’t have to handle yourself alone.” Aaron said as he handed Jack his plate. Jack set aside his action figures and Aaron glanced at the Captain America figure lying on the table.

_Does he get the whole Captain America thing from you?_

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Emily asked as she bit into a prawn cracker. Aaron shrugged his shoulders. It was more or less what she had been telling him for the past six months and besides, it was what friends were for, wasn’t it? Besides who knew when the day would come when Emily would need him and the team as much as he needed them now?


	6. At the Gravesite

“I thought I would find you here.” Aaron said as he walked towards her. Emily didn’t look up, instead she keep her eyes fixed on the headstone in front of her. The headstone with her name on it.

“I had to come and see it.” Emily replied, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. It still felt surreal to look at her own headstone, how many people were able to say that they had seen their own headstone.

Aaron looked at her, he knew that Emily was struggling with everything since her return from the dead. That she was trying to put on a brave face but that things were getting to be too much already. She was trying to deal with it alone, overcompensating with the team to hide how difficult things were, trying to force something together that was falling apart.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aaron asked and Emily shook her head. She couldn’t talk about it,she couldn’t even take one aspect. If she were to talk about one thing, everything would come pouring out in a flood and she just wasn’t ready for that.

“There’s not really much to say.” Emily lied, they both knew there was too much to be said and she wasn’t going to say any of it. Not yet.

“Come on,” Aaron said as he reached out and took her arm. Emily let him lead her away from her grave but not before she cast one last look at her tombstone. She still felt drawn to it. It was a reminder of the mistakes she had made, the damage she had done, the people who had died because of her.

It might have been her headstone, but it wasn’t just her grave.


	7. Route 66 AU

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said before he collapsed to the floor. Emily was the first out of her seat, checking his pulse as Rossi quickly called for an ambulance. He had mentioned something about a stomach ache this morning but hadn’t made much fuss, he never did. But this was something seriously wrong.

As the EMTs wheeled Aaron out, Emily looked at the rest of the team. “You guys need to go to Texas.”

“Keep us updated.” Rossi said as Emily and Garcia climbed into the ambulance alongside the EMTs. As the ambulance sped towards the nearest hospital, Emily and Garcia held tightly onto one another’s hands as the words ‘ _Internal bleeding’_ and ‘ _scar tissue’_ reached their ears. It was difficult to watch the EMTs work on Aaron but it was those words that made Emily’s hand ghost over her own jagged scar on her abdomen.

George Foyet had attacked Aaron from beyond the grave. Who was to say that Ian Doyle could not do the same?

As Aaron was wheeled into surgery, Garcia called the team to update them whilst Emily called Jess to inform her of what had happened. Jess immediately offered to tell Jack and care for him for as long as they needed. Once she ended the call, Emily wandered into the waiting room, sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and wrapped her arms around herself. Now came the most difficult part. The waiting.

“How much longer do you think it will be?” Garcia asked and Emily shrugged her shoulders. It had only been a few hours but it felt like a lifetime had passed. Waiting in hospitals was the worst, there was an ever-present reminder of both birth and death. On one floor of this hospital, a woman was bringing a new life into the world. On another, someone was giving up their fight for life. Just down the hall, Aaron hung in the balance of both life and death.

“I’m not sure,” Emily replied as the waiting dragged on. It took another lifetime it seemed before a doctor finally found them and told them that Aaron was all right. In that time, Emily had imagined every possibility, every thought and joke and kiss and argument and laughter that she and Aaron had shared. She remembered the good times, the bad and the ones that made them who they were.

“I’ll call the team.” Garcia said, her phone already in her hand as Emily walked down the hallway. This was always the worst part. Even though the relief of the doctors’ confirmation of survival was present, there was always that fear, that disbelief that was only gone whenever the loved one was seen after surgery. Emily stood in front of the door before she turned the handle and stepped inside. 

Aaron was lying asleep in bed, had it not been for the tubes, machines and hospital gown; he would have looked like he was sleeping in their bed. Emily perched on the end of the bed and took his hand in her own. A few minutes later, Garcia returned, armed with balloons from the hospital store; a sight Emily had to laugh at. Even if the plain red balloon seemed out of place from its brighter counterparts.

He didn’t want to wake up. Didn’t want to leave the strange yet comforting dreamworld his subconsciousness had taken him too. As weird as it had been to come face to face with his dead wife and his dead arch-nemesis, somehow they or maybe his subconscious (who could really say) had given him something to think about and even some closure. As he lay in bed, taking the time to feel the starched bedsheets and tubes against his skin, he could also feel a pressure on his hand. Her hand. He knew it anywhere and as he lay there, feeling the comforting warmth of Emily’s hand on his, he remembered the last thing Haley had said in his dream.

_“Happiness is a choice Aaron, so choose.”_

He chose. He had made his choice a long time ago. Aaron opened his eyes and attempted to smile at Emily who smiled back at him.

“Hi.”


	8. Demonology Coda

She wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there in the snow; her hands trembling with cold, staring up at the large foreboding church, the bloodstained photograph of her, John and Matthew still clutched in her trembling hand. The snow was starting to fall heavily now; large soft white flakes that seemed almost too pure to exist. The streets were silent and empty and the white snow lay perfectly on the road and over cars. Soon it would be destroyed, driven over, turned to grey and yellow slush and be seen as a pest rather than something beautiful. It was so silent and still that she heard the crunching of footsteps long before the person walking towards her had gotten within her possible line of vision. She wanted them to keep walking. Keep walking and leave her alone. She didn’t want to see anyone. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

“Emily?”

No chance of that happening then. Emily lowered her head and looked at Aaron. She wanted to be spiteful, to be angry at him for being unwilling to help her with Matthew’s murder, she wanted to shout at him, let loose all these feelings of frustration and anger and loss and-

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said and Emily felt her train of thought come to a stop. She blinked and focused on Aaron again. Aside from the fact that he was actually apologising, his body language seemed to support his feeling. “I should have helped you from the start. I should have been more supportive when Matthew died and I really am sorry Emily.”

“Matthew was one of the best friends I ever had. He was there for me at a time when nobody else was and when I found out he was gone, I needed that. I needed someone to be there for me.” Emily said as she looked at the photograph again. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be spiteful. But as she looked at the photograph and back up at the church, she realised something she had forgotten. Aaron hadn’t been there at the beginning but he had been there ever since. He had even made contact with The Vatican for her to ensure the priests responsible would be brought to justice. “And you were.”

“No I wasn’t, I should have been there for you at the beginning.” Aaron said and Emily looked at him. She had never seen this side of Aaron Hotchner before. The apologetic side, the side that admitted his faults and mistakes. She had to wonder if anyone had ever seen this side from him apart from Haley. She knew he was right but she was right too and despite how absolutely horrible the past few days were, she did appreciate what he and indeed all of the team had done.

“But you were there for me for the rest of it. Just like Matthew.” Emily said sadly. Matthew hadn’t been there when she had taken the pregnancy test but the moment she told him that she was pregnant, he had been by her side every step of the way. Two terrified teenagers trying to figure things out.

“It was the least I could do.” Aaron said as he realised how much Emily was shivering. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“Thanks.” Emily said as she carefully wiped the bloodstain from the photograph before she gently folded it and set it into her coat pocket again. It was only when she put her hands into the fabric shelter of her pockets did she realise how cold it was. “It’s freezing.”

“Well it is snowing.” Aaron commented and despite how devastated she was feeling, Emily couldn’t help but smile at what Aaron said.

“Thanks for stating the obvious. Can you tell me what colour it is?” Emily asked, trying to sound cheerful. It was difficult but Aaron was trying to make her feel better as they walked and crunched through the snow together. She appreciated that.

Her apartment wasn’t too far away and for the remainder of the walk there, neither of them spoke. Emily didn’t feel like talking anymore and Aaron knew better than to push her when she was clearly still so upset by the loss of one of her best friends. Emily would talk when she was ready and he would be ready to listen to her when she was. Instead they watched the snow fall steadily from the sky and focused on the satisfying crunching sound their feet made when they stepped into the pure, untouched snow. They were careful not to slip on any patches of ice and spotted several gritting trucks and snow ploughs out on the roads trying to clear the main streets.

When they reached Emily’s building, Aaron looked at Emily. He realised the same thing now as he did when he found her outside the church. He had never seen Emily like this, so vulnerable and upset and alone. Again he felt remorse for not doing more to help her but like Emily said, he was here now. Aaron stepped forward and gently put his arms around Emily, hugging her carefully. Emily immediately hugged him back and hugged him tightly. Emily rested her head on his shoulder and screwed up her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry, not because of a hug or what it meant. Besides, if she cried anymore then she would be crying icicles. Aaron kept a hold on Emily, allowing her the time and the choice to take what she needed from the hug.

A few moments later they stepped apart and Aaron pretended not to notice Emily quickly dabbing her eyes. They stood in silence before Aaron spoke. “I am sorry about Matthew’s death.”

“Thank you,” Emily replied as her fingers found the photograph in her pocket again. “For everything.”

“The offer still stands, if you want to take a few days, you can. I fully understand.” Aaron offered, Emily needed time to grieve, to come to terms with what happened. The team would deal with everything else, Emily needed to put herself first.

“I think I will,” Emily said softly as she turned and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to try and find her keys, she turned and looked at Aaron again. “I mean it Aaron, thank you, for everything.”

“Any time,” Aaron said and he meant it. Emily had become one of his closest friends and he was still kicking himself up the ass for not being there for her more. He would hope that it never happened but if she ever did need his help like that or for anything serious then he would be there for her every step of the way.

Because that’s what you did when you cared for someone.


	9. It Takes A Village AU

It took longer than he expected to get back to DC. First he had had to actually get clearance to return, then it was the next flight back, the 14 hours back to DC and actually getting to the BAU. All in all it had taken almost twenty four hours in which time he hadn’t slept had passed through what felt like a dozen time zones and the jet lag was starting to kick in. Not that it mattered. He needed to see the team and most importantly, he had to face Doyle himself.

“Where is he?” Aaron asked JJ as she and Reid stood in front of the evidence board.

“Down in interrogation but Hotch-” JJ said before Aaron turned and walked away. JJ quickly chased after him, trying to get his attention. She needed to tell him. “Hotch wait-”

Aaron didn’t hear her. He had walked into the room behind the two-way glass and froze. Doyle was sitting in handcuffs, his hair and beard grown and scruffy, still in the clothes he had been arrested in and he wasn’t alone. She had her back to him but he would know her anywhere. But this was impossible… This had to be some hallucination caused by a combination of jet lag and exhaustion. This couldn’t be real. She couldn’t be real. She couldn’t be there. 

But there she was.

As he stared in shock, unaware of Morgan and Rossi’s presence in the room; Doyle seemed to almost sense something and he looked up, over her shoulder and directly into the two-way glass, directly at Aaron. For that split second, both men were on the same wavelength. Both of them were in shock that she was here, that she was alive. Two men who had loved her at two different times in their lives, one who now despised her and one who loved her more than ever. Neither unable to believe she was there but there she was…

Questions. There are so many questions that he needs to ask. There are so many things that need explained. There’s so much that needs to be said and needs to be heard but he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, lest he discover that the whole thing is a cruel lie. Because she couldn’t be just on the other side of the mirror, living, breathing.

Emily Prentiss was dead.

Emily Prentiss was standing in the next room.

He was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing, trying to make sense of the questions in his mind, trying to understand, put the pieces together; that he hadn’t heard a word JJ, Rossi or Morgan had said. He hadn’t even noticed her speak to Doyle and leave the room. Aaron didn’t hear the door opening but he did hear her when she spoke. It was just one word but it was enough.

“Aaron?”

Aaron looked at her and saw, really saw, her. She was thinner than he remembered, her hair was longer and there was a pain in her eyes that wasn’t there before. Yet somehow she looked stronger, like somehow over the past seven months she had found a strength in her that even she didn’t know existed. For a moment both of them just stared at one another, Emily was unsure of what to say and Aaron didn’t want to move unless it did turn out to be a horribly cruel nightmare.

“I’m so sorry,” Emily said as she stepped towards him. He still didn’t move, didn’t want to move and Emily reached up and gently cupped his face with her hand. That was what did it. Hallucinations couldn’t be touched. Neither could ghosts. And in his dreams, Emily had always disappeared before this part. She was here. She was real. She was alive.

“Emily,” Aaron said as he suddenly hugged her tighter than he ever hugged anyone. Emily just hugged him back and for a moment, nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. There would be time for explanations, for the questions to be answered later. Right now they needed to find Declan Doyle before it was too late. 

But for this moment at least, they could enjoy being in one another’s arms.


	10. Cooking Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 7x02

The cooking lesson had been a brilliant idea. Their dinner was steaming away on the stove and Rossi has tasked all of them with some sort of clean-up job whilst the teacher ‘supervised’ his pupils. Somehow they managed to make a huge mess with the few ingredients they had; how, they weren’t too sure.

“This is what I don’t like about cooking.” Emily muttered as she scraped some pasta pieces onto a cloth. She liked cooking, she could be good at it when she wanted to, she just hated the clean up afterwards.

“It’s the worst.” Aaron agreed and glanced up at Rossi who was talking to Reid with his back to them. He felt a smile cross his face as he looked at Emily. “I bet you can’t hit Rossi from here.”

“Is that a challenge?” Emily asked, feeling a smile, a genuine smile on her face. Coming back from the dead had been a difficult adjustment. She was trying to act like everything was fine even though Morgan and Reid were still annoyed and upset with her, Garcia was treating her like she was made of glass and Rossi and JJ were trying to help but they didn’t want to probe her too much in case it caused her to break down. The only one who was treating her like normal was Aaron.

“Ten bucks says you miss.” Aaron said as Emily tipped the pasta from the cloth back into her hand and aimed it at Rossi. She managed to hit him and both of them quickly looked busy as Rossi looked around.

“Who did that?” Rossi asked and nobody said anything. He knew exactly who it was, despite how innocent they were looking and decided to dismiss it. Those two kids had been through enough. The rest of the team were looking puzzled and returned to their cleaning jobs.

“Too easy. I bet you can’t hit him with the rest of that sauce.” Emily challenged as Aaron picked up the jar of sauce. It was mostly empty and he probably wouldn’t be able to throw the remains over Rossi from where they were standing.

“It’s unprofessional.” Aaron claimed and Emily rolled her eyes at him.

“That excuse only works when we’re at work. We’re not, so throw.” Emily replied and smiled at him. “Unless you’re chicken.”

“Excuse me?” Aaron asked, he had never been called ‘chicken’ before.

“You heard. Chicken.” Emily retorted, a childish smile on her face. It wasn’t exactly the height of maturity, challenging her best friend to pelt their other friend with food and calling him a chicken but it was fun.

Aaron considered her challenge and looked at Emily again. This time, he saw her properly. He saw the genuine smile on her face, the one that lit up her eyes and made everyone else smile with her. The smile that he hadn’t seen since long before she went to Paris and one he hadn’t seen since her return. It was the smile that always made him want to kiss her, he just never had had the courage to.

Aaron picked up the jar of sauce and unscrewed the lid. Aaron looked at Emily who was still smiling at him and glanced at where Rossi was standing talking to Morgan. Before he could stop himself, Aaron quickly threw the contents of the jar in their direction, watching as the sauce splattered over Rossi’s back.

Rossi turned, ready to yell at Aaron and Emily, only to find them leaning against the counter, howling with laughter. JJ and Reid looked shocked, Morgan was trying not to laugh and Garcia was smiling at the two. They looked so happy, it was like the past eight months hadn’t happened. They looked so happy together that even Rossi found himself struggling to be mad at them. He couldn’t begrudge either of them the happiness they were feeling, he knew it had been so long for either of them to have a reason to be this happy. So he would let it slide.

This time.


	11. Omnivore AU

“I’ve got him,” Emily said quietly to Rossi as they watched Aaron walk away from the bus. She didn’t blame him, they seen a lot of horrible things working for the BAU but there was just something about this crime scene, indeed this whole case that was sitting wrong with her. It felt like they were missing something, something obvious, but they couldn’t see it; Emily reflected as she tore her gaze away from the numbers dubbed on the windows in blood and hurried after Aaron; who was now retching in the alleyway.

“It’s OK, I’ve got you.” Emily said as she patted his back. Aaron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at her.

“This was my fault. He called me tonight at my hotel room and offered me the deal. I didn’t take it and those people died because of it.” Aaron explained, blinking quickly to stop the tears in his eyes; whether from the guilt or the vomiting, he didn’t know. Nor did he care. These people died because of him. Whoever The Reaper was, he wasn’t going to stop until he was caught but Aaron still couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was missing the obvious. It was like the identity of The Reaper was right in front of him, he just couldn’t see it.

“This isn’t your fault Aaron. You couldn’t have taken the deal, none of us would have. We don’t give into Unsubs, we stop them. This guy is no different. What he did tonight was on a well lit street, possible witnesses and he’s angry. He’s going to make a mistake and we will catch him.” Emily reassured Aaron who frowned as the words George Foyet, the only survivor of The Reaper said to him earlier that very day.

_“Then why can’t you catch him?”_

He had heard those words said to him before by survivors, victims’ families, cops and other agents and as he looked back towards the bus, he began to put pieces together. There had been something unsettling about his and Rossi’s earlier meeting with Foyet. He hadn’t been able to put his finger on what it was and now those words,for some reason seemed like a taunt. 

But it couldn’t be, could it? They had had Unsubs inject themselves into the investigation before but rarely like this; they rarely pretended to be their own victims and to stab yourself nine times… it couldn’t be, could it?

“What is it?” Emily asked and Aaron looked at her. If he was right, then Emily had given them what they needed to crack this case and remind him that yes, they were able to catch killers. He was able to catch a killer.

“I’m not sure, I might be wrong but I have a hunch. We need to get back to the precinct.” Aaron replied and Emily smiled at him and patted his arm.

“There’s the Agent Hotchner I know.” Emily smiled as they walked out of the alleyway together. If he was thinking what she was thinking, Emily mused as she looked back at the bus, then this was definitely an unsub they had not seen coming.


	12. Away from the Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x02

OK so maybe going to a cemetery where a digger was being used to help dig up a coffin was not his best idea. But he had been cleared for the field. 

Mostly. 

Kind of. 

In his defence he really didn’t think they would be digging up coffins to ensure their suspect was dead. However that defence wasn’t doing him much good as the moment they got into the SUV, Emily’s concern for his hearing turned into a rant about him being out there in the first place. Aaron rubbed his temples and tried to ignore the splitting pain in his ear and the buzzing in his brain as Emily apparently forgot all about her concerned side.

“Aaron, really just be honest were you cleared for field work or not?” Emily asked, first the jet now the cemetery. She made a mental note to buy Haley a bottle of wine, the woman had to have been a saint to put up with Aaron’s stubbornness for so long. She was already reaching her limits with his stubbornness. 

“I was, forgive me for not knowing we were going grave robbing.” Aaron retorted sharply. In the front seat of the SUV, Rossi did his best not to laugh as he listened to the couple’s bickering.

“Grave robbing or not. You shouldn’t have been on the field anyway. Even the jet could have deafened you!” Emily snapped as Aaron shot her look.

“No it wouldn’t but your nagging might.” Aaron quipped and that time Rossi didn’t bother to hide the burst of laughter at Aaron’s comment. Emily’s eyes flashed dangerously and Rossi sought to quickly intervene.

“Come on you two, you know the kids hate it when Mom and Dad fight.” Rossi said and both Aaron and Emily looked at him.

“We’re not fighting. He’s just being an idiot.” Emily said pointedly.

“You can get in trouble for that.” Aaron reminded Emily who stuck her tongue out at him. “Mature.”

I’m more mature than you. At least I listen when I’m told to stay out of the field.” Emily replied. Most of the time anyway. Aaron snorted at that comment but before either of them could say anything, they arrived back at the precinct. As they got out of the SUV, Rossi reached into the glove box and pulled out something small which he handed to Aaron.

“I guess I should have gave you these before we got to the cemetery. You might want to keep a hold of them.” Rossi said as Aaron looked at the ear plugs and decided a one-finger salute was the only answer Rossi would need. However as he followed Emily back into the precinct, he slipped the ear plugs into his pocket.

Just in case.


	13. Outfoxed Coda

Emily tightened her grip on the handle above the door as she looked at Aaron. He hadn’t said a word since they walked out of the prison, Arnold’s triumphant, taunting laughter ringing in their ears with the screams of the prisoners. What was there to say? What could she say? Somehow an ‘ _It’ll be OK’_ seemed a little pointless to say. Aaron didn’t say anything, he just kept his eyes on the road and his foot on the accelerator; as if the speed would force Arnold’s taunts from his ears. 

“Hotch,” Emily tried but got no response. “Aaron.”

“What?!” Aaron snapped, he didn’t mean to lash out but he could barely think. All he could think about was the fact that Haley and Jack were in the most danger they had ever been in and there was nothing he could do to save them. He didn’t know where they were. He didn’t know what Foyet was doing. For all he knew, Foyet was right outside their supposed safe house right now. Right now, he could be loading his gun, no, he preferred to use knives and this occasion definitely called for knives. He would be sharpening his blade, practising his ruse to get into the house then once he was in there, Haley would be killed first. The fact that she was unable to protect her son would hurt her more than the wounds and the fear Jack felt, knowing his mommy was dead, that he was next and his daddy wouldn’t be able to save him would be the last thing he felt before Death took mercy on the little boy.

And he wouldn’t be able to save them. He would be brought to where their bodies were, the scene untouched so the BAU could step in, see their failures, their guilt, the blood of two people they cared about splashed all over the walls because of them, because of him.

“Aaron,” Emily said as Aaron suddenly pulled over and got out of the SUV. Emily jumped out of the car and patted him on the back as he threw up on the hard shoulder of the road. The days when she was disgusted by someone throwing up had gone long before she’d even started college and it was out of habit that she muttered as she rubbed his back. “Get it up champ.”

“Sorry,” Aaron apologised as Emily handed him a tissue and looked at him.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. We still have a chance, we still have time.” Emily reassured Aaron who shook his head. No, they had time. Now that time had run out. “We do Aaron. He’s not won and he’s not going to win. He’ll slip, they all do and when he does, we’ll get him.”

“What if we don’t?” Aaron asked fearfully, he wasn’t afraid of what would happen to him but he was terrified for Haley and Jack. He above all others knew what Foyet was capable of, what would happen to the people he loved the most.

“We will. We know what we’re up against and just because he has a head start, it doesn’t mean we can’t stop him. We can and we will Aaron.” Emily said, her heart breaking at the pure terror on Aaron’s face. She felt scared too but she knew they still stood a chance and as long as they still stood a chance, they could stop him. Aaron looked at her, saw the courage and confidence in her eyes and nodded before they got back into the SUV.

“Then lets stop him.” Aaron replied; he wished he could have the faith and confidence Emily had but he couldn’t help but have the feeling that this was not going to end well. That something horrible was going to happen and none of them would be able to stop it…


	14. Minimal Loss AU #1

The moment they heard there were police storming the compound and gunfire broke out, they knew that they were in trouble. The shootout was going to make national news and once the FBI got involved, their cover would be blown. Emily and Aaron looked at one another as they waited for the gunfire to stop. Whatever casualties were sustained during this shout out would undoubtedly only be added to until something could be done. That put them in a very dangerous position. The amount of guns and ammunition held here meant they were prepared for an attack, they knew how to use these weapons and unless Aaron and Emily were very careful, they were going to have those weapons used on them. 

“The team will be on their way, we’re going to have to try and stick this out.” Aaron whispered to Emily, who nodded. Now was probably not the time to think about how badly some of these stand offs had ended in the past. 

“We still need to be careful.” Emily reminded; when an undercover op was blown it took a lot of care, luck and skill to emerge from it alive. It had been a long time since she had to think about that but she still remembered how essential keeping cover was.

When the shooting finally ended and the residents of the compound were able to leave the basement bunker, Aaron and Emily went to follow them out, only to have their paths blocked by Cyrus and three of his men. Cyrus looked at the two of them, he knew that letting these two strangers into his home on the same day that the feds came shooting was no coincidence. The armies of Satan had come to them at last.

“Which one of you is the FBI agent?” Cyrus asked Emily and Aaron who looked at one another with what they hoped were puzzled expressions. If they said nothing, they would give themselves away. If they spoke up, they could be killed. If one of them denied it, they would put themselves or the other in serious harm. “Well? Which one of you is it? I think it’s you. You look the type.”

Aaron stared back at Cyrus and said nothing. Whatever he said, he ran the risk of endangering Emily, whether by blowing her actual cover or if she was harmed in an attempt to get him to talk. Playing innocent wouldn’t help and admitting the truth would be even worse. Whatever decision he made, he couldn’t let Emily be harmed because of him.

“It’s me.”

Both Cyrus and Aaron looked at Emily, who looked determinedly back at Cyrus and avoided Aaron’s gaze. She knew what blowing her cover would mean but the team were on the way and as with any extraction, her main priority was to stay alive and help keep others alive. Even if that meant getting hurt. Cyrus quickly punched Emily in the stomach, winding her before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room. As she caught Aaron’s eye, Emily gave the smallest, almost unnoticeable shake of her head. The message was clear. _Don’t do anything._

Aaron could hear Emily being beaten, the sound of glass smashing as she was thrown against it. With every kick, slap and punch he heard, he wanted to run in, tackle Cyrus and save her but as Cyrus yelled, he could also hear what Emily was saying; not just to him but also to whatever police and agents were out there and clearly monitoring the compound; which now hopefully included the team.

“I can take it.” _Don’t come in. Don’t respond. It’s too dangerous. I’ll be OK._

When it finally ended and after Aaron had received a forced apology from Cyrus, now apparently having earned his trust by claiming not to know Emily; Rossi had made contact and delivered food as a sign of good faith; he managed to slip away as their evening church service began and found Emily still lying in the room she had been dragged into. The bleeding had stopped but she was covered in cuts and bruises.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Emily whispered as Aaron pulled a packet of tissues from his pocket and spat on one of them before beginning to dab the dried blood from her face. It wasn’t the most hygienic of methods but right now, it was all they had.

“I saw Rossi, we didn’t talk obviously but they’re working on negotiations to get us out.” Aaron explained as he dabbed Emily’s cheek and she winced. “I’m sorry, I should have said something.”

“It’s fine, I told you I could take it. You better get back before they realise you’re gone and who you really are. I’ll be OK.” Emily whispered as she took the tissue from his hand. Aaron looked at Emily and quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead. They would get through this; as long as they were strong, kept their wits about them and the team knew what they were doing; then he and Emily would be OK.

He hoped.


	15. Minimal Loss AU #2

The moment the gunfire started, they knew they were in trouble. This was going to make national news and once the FBI got involved, although the BAU was their ticket out, their cover would also be blown. Emily looked at Aaron as she shooting finally stopped and he nodded at her; just as aware as she was of the danger they were in. The men at this place had guns, ammunition, knew how to use them and they were under attack. This was all going to end horribly; there was no doubt about it. The FBI didn’t have the best record with stand off like this and both Aaron and Emily hoped this would be the exception.

“The team might be able to sort something, Rossi’s one of the best at negotiations like this.” Aaron whispered to Emily.

“I know but we need to be careful.” Emily reminded, the last thing either of them wanted or needed was to be hurt. As Cyrus and his men returned and allowed the women and children back up into the church and school, he blocked the doorway on Aaron and Emily.

“Which one of you is the FBI agent?” Cyrus asked. So much for that exception. “Well? We knew the army of Satan would come to our door but the Lord will guide us. Now which one of you is the FBI agent?”

Both Aaron and Emily stayed quiet. If they played ignorance, it would be seen straight through. If they told the truth, they would be killed. The first one to speak would be given away as the FBI agent. Cyrus looked at them both before he turned his attention to Emily. 

“It could be you, a Jezebel sent to tempt us away from our faith.” Cyrus said as he turned to Aaron, the larger threat and therefore the one more likely to be an FBI agent, he just had that luck of an agent. “But I think it’s you. Well? Am I right?”

Aaron remained silent and Cyrus looked at his men and nodded. One of them walked over and punched Emily in the face. The surprise and force of the blow sent Emily to her knees and she felt blood on her lip as she looked up only to be slapped in the face. Aaron caught her eye and knew he had no other choice. He couldn’t let Emily be beaten like this. The team were on their way and they would be OK. They just needed to buy some time.

“It’s me. You’re right, I’m an FBI agent, she’s not. I only met her today.” Aaron replied and as soon as he finished speaking, he was wounded by a punch to the stomach. Emily caught his eye as one of Cyrus’ men, not the one who hit her, pulled her out of the room. Emily could hear the sound of Aaron being beaten by the three remaining men and her stomach clenched horribly. She hoped the team would hurry up and get there. 

Aaron winced as he pulled himself up off the floor and Emily slipped back into the room. Emily knelt down next to him and was taken aback by the cuts and bruises on his face. “I’m fine, have they said anything?”

“Nothing to me, Cyrus apologised to me but I doubt you’ll get one. They also got a call from Rossi. I was in the room when they heard. They think I’m at the bathroom. So far we have to stay here, he’s trying to negotiate getting the kids out first.” Emily explained quickly as she dabbed some of the toilet tissue she had swiped and began to dab Aaron’s face. It wasn’t the best or most hygienic method but right now, it was all they had.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be OK. Focus on keeping yourself on Cyrus’ good side. The moment he learns you’re an FBI agent, then we’re dead.” Aaron whispered as Emily continued dabbing his cheek. Hide the fact she was an agent in plain sight. She could do that easily. 

“Are you sure?” Emily asked and Aaron nodded.

“It’s our only way of getting out alive. I’ll be OK Emily, I promise.” Aaron said as Emily reached down and squeezed his hand tightly. She had hated hearing him being beaten and knew he had felt the same when she had been punched, Cyrus’s pitiful excuse of _‘Sorry Ma’am but we have to protect ourselves’_ still echoed in her head. They would get out of this. The team would help them and they would somehow be OK.

They just had to be.


	16. "Since when do you smoke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Doyle arc

“Since when do you smoke?” Aaron asked Emily as he found her outside the FBI building drawing on a cigarette and twisting what looked to be a matchbox between her fingers.

“Gonna tell my mom?” Emily teased but her heart wasn’t in the joke. She hadn’t felt like joking in a long time. “I don’t do it as often as I used to. Just when I’m stressed.”

“We work at the BAU,” Aaron reminded and Emily didn’t smile at the joke. Instead she kept twisting the box between her fingers. The gold paper was crumpled and faded and there was something on the front, he couldn’t see what it was.

“I mean when things get really stressful. If it makes you feel better, I haven’t had one in about seven years.” Emily said. It had been surprisingly easy to force herself to stop smoking when the mission was over. Declan always said he had found the smell of cigarette smoke ‘yukky’. Plus it was a reminder of the bad times in her past, that one being the worst of all. Before that, she had tried to quit smoking when she was fifteen. For the most part she had given it up. It didn’t do much for her athleticism which was a requirement in law enforcement after all.

“So what is stressing you out?” Aaron asked. He was worried about Emily. All of them were. They had all noticed her change in behaviour, the fact that she wasn’t sleeping, she was hypervigilant, having all these cryptic phone calls. Now she was smoking again. It wasn’t a good sign at all. 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Emily replied as she flicked some ash away and drew on the cigarette again. She was determined of that. Doyle had given her the matchbox as a calling card. To know where to go when the time was right. When the time was right for her to die. When the time was right to kill him. The Black Shamrock in Boston. Where it all began and where it would all end.

Ian always did have a flair for the dramatics.

“If you’re sure,” Aaron said and Emily answered him by blowing out some smoke and stamping out the cigarette butt.

“I’m sure. Got any gum?” Emily asked and Aaron reached in his pocket and handed her a piece. “Can’t have everyone knowing all my secrets.”

“I guess not.” Aaron replied as he gave Emily a concerned look and Emily looked determinedly back at him as she put the matchbox back in her pocket. “Those things will kill you.”

“They aren’t the only things.” Emily replied quietly and Aaron looked at her. He really didn’t like this but considering Emily clammed up like this at the mere mention or concept of something being wrong that she needed to talk about; he knew he would get nowhere with her like this. He just hoped whatever had her so scared and stressed; they could protect her from.

But something told him that he was seriously hoping in vain.


	17. "Live. Just do that for me. Get out alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Valhalla

He knew it was a long shot calling her but after she had left the bullpen, they all knew that she had gone to find Doyle, to bring the fight to him. The net had been closing in and all their lives were on the line. Therefore Emily obviously believed that she had to kill Doyle herself to end it once and for all. But it didn’t mean that they couldn’t help her. To Aaron’s surprise, the call connected and she actually answered.

“Don’t follow me.” Emily said shortly and Aaron ran a hand through his hair.

“Emily you know I can’t promise that. Why do you think you need to do this alone. We can help you find him and kill him.” Aaron said and Emily shook her head as she drove up the highway.

“You can’t. You can’t! This is between me and him. I started that stupid mission and I’m ending it the way I ought to seven years ago. The moment you come after me, he will kill you and I won’t be there to take the bullets for you.” Emily explained and Aaron looked around helplessly as Garcia tried to track her cell phone. So far it was already out of DC heading north.

“Then… Live. Do that for me. Just get out alive.” Aaron said and Emily nodded as she looked at the bag of weapons on the floor of the car next to her.

“I’ll try.” Emily replied before she ended the call and threw her cell phone out the window. She still had her old phone with her old number but something told her that she wouldn’t be needed that. Indeed, by the time this night was over, she wouldn’t be needing anything.


	18. Mayhem AU

“So what do we do now? Wait for them to strike again?” Kate asked Emily as they walked towards the car and Emily shook her head.

“There’s not much else we can do. I hate thi-dammit!” Emily cursed as she dropped the keys. As she knelt down to pick them up, she spotted something red on the ground. Emily dropped to her stomach and her eyes widened at what was underneath the car. It had been a while since she had seen one but she knew a car bomb when she seen it. 

“Emily?” Kate asked as Emily slowly started to stand up. “What is it?”

Before Emily could answer, the SUV exploded and she dropped to her stomach and shielded her head as Kate was blown backwards. Kate’s scream was drowned by the sound of the explosion and Emily tried to drag oxygen into her winded lungs but could only smell smoke. She could feel the heat of the fire and shattered glass in her hair. There was blood dripping down her forehead and her left ankle was in agonising pain. Emily lifted her head and could hear nothing but ringing in her ears. Emily swallowed and her ears popped. As Emily tried to stand, she stumbled as her weight on her ankle sent pain shooting up her leg. Emily pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around. The SUV was a burning wreck and Kate was lying on the ground.

“Kate? Kate!” Emily called as a young man ran up to her and put his arm around her, helping her to her feet.

“I called 911, are you hurt?” The man asked and Emily nodded.

“Just my ankle but Kate,” Emily said and he helped her limp over to Kate who was lying on the ground in a large pool of blood.

“Oh god.” The man said as he helped Emily sit next to Kate and she tried to find out where the bleeding was coming from. “That’s too much blood.”

“Lift her back, hold it underneath her.” Emily ordered as she pulled off her jacket and handed it over as they heard sirens in the distance. Kate was barely conscious and screamed as Emily’s jacket was pressed to the gaping wound on her back. “Kate, Kate look at me. Help is on the way.”

“Emily? Are you hurt?” Kate asked. She felt cold, she had to be in shock. Emily looked at Kate and tried to kneel but moving her leg again caused her to cry out in pain so she held Kate’s hand.

“Just my ankle. The EMTs are coming. You’re going to be alright.” Emily said as the sirens got closer and cops and EMTs arrived. However it took a minute for her to realise something was wrong.

“What are they doing?” The man, who’s name Emily didn’t catch asked. Emily looked up to see the cops putting up blockades and making no effort to move towards them.

“They won’t come.” Kate said weakly. “Remember? We told them that with bombings, the real targets were the first responders.”

“Shit,” Emily whispered before she looked back up at them and started to call out. “Help us! We have two wounded here! Help us!”

“Have any of you been able to contact Emily?” Aaron asked as he and Morgan drove through the city, following an ambulance towards the explosion sight. So far everyone was accounted for save for Emily and Kate. He should have been with Kate but instead he had gone to find Morgan and apologise to him for being a total jackass. 

“Not yet. She was on-oh God.” JJ said as realisation hit all of them and Morgan pressed harder on the accelerator. Aaron felt his heart stop as they finally reached the street and they jumped out of the SUV towards the cops. He could see the burning SUV and either two or three people on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Morgan demanded the cops. “We have people injured down there!”

“Help us! Please! _HELP US!”_ Emily screamed and Aaron looked at Morgan. He had never heard Emily screech like that before or sound so scared. 

“We need to go.” Morgan said and one of the EMTs raised his hand.

“I can take you to the far end of the street.” He offered and Morgan nodded.

“Meet us there.” Morgan said as the EMT rushed towards the ambulance and before any of the cops could stop them, he and Aaron vaulted the blockade and sprinted down the street. As they got closer, Aaron saw Emily was sitting on the ground, her left ankle twisted at an odd angle. 

“Get out of here.” Morgan told the man who looked at them with a cold smile.

“She won’t make it.” He said before he turned and ran off. Morgan looked at Aaron and Emily before he took off after him. Aaron knelt next to Kate and tried to move her, causing her to scream again.

“She’s losing a lot of blood.” Emily said as she kept her hold on Kate’s hand. It was all she could do to help Kate. Her broken ankle meant she couldn’t move. Aaron held the jacket to Kate’s back as the ambulance pulled up and the driver jumped out.

“She’s bleeding heavily from the back and Emily has an injured ankle.” Aaron said as the paramedic moved back into his ambulance to grab his equipment. “How are you Emily?”

“Fine, focus on Kate.” Emily replied as Aaron and the EMT managed to lift her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance before Aaron put Emily’s arm around his shoulders and helped her limp into the ambulance as Morgan ran back to them, soaked in sweat and shaking his head.

“We need to get her to the hospital.” The EMT said, looking at the three FBI agents.

“I’ll drive.” Morgan volunteered and got into the front of the ambulance. Emily sat and watched as Aaron helped the EMT try to stabilize Kate as they sped through the streets of New York towards the nearest hospital. When they reached the hospital, Morgan didn’t bother even slowing down at the sight of men standing outside the entrance and before they could do anything, he had driven into the parking lot where ER staff were waiting on them. As Kate was wheeled away, Aaron helped Emily out of the ambulance and into a wheelchair as one of the men who were outside the hospital stormed towards them with a face like thunder.

“We’re FBI agents and two of ours were just almost killed in a bombing. Call the President if you have to but we aren’t leaving.” Aaron said sternly, silently challenging the man to do something. The man looked at them, saw Emily’s bloody face and twisted ankle, Aaron’s bloodstained hands and turned and curtly walked away.

“What the hell was that about?” Morgan asked and Aaron looked at Emily and took the handles of the wheelchair. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. All he cared about was having someone treat Emily’s wounds as they waited for Kate to come out of surgery. Aaron gripped onto the wheelchair handles tightly. He had come too close to losing Emily tonight and that scared him more than anything else that had happened tonight.


	19. "If you even lay a hand on her..."

The sound of the phone ringing caused Emily to lift her head. She was already in so much agony, her breast was on fire and she caught Doyle’s eye as he picked up the phone. Her phone. She should have known that he would have had his men check her car. Doyle picked up the phone and saw the name on the screen. Aaron Hotchner. Doyle looked at Emily as he answered the call.

“Emily? Emily where are you?” Aaron asked and Doyle looked at Emily; he had been watching them very closely; he knew what was going on between them, no matter how much Laur _-Emily_ had tried to hide it.

“Aaron Hotchner, nice to finally talk to you. We have a lot in common. Especially where Lauren, I mean, Emily is concerned.” Doyle said as Emily struggled against the ropes around her wrists. He couldn’t be that stupid. Surely he knew that the phone could be traced. Or maybe that was what he wanted. 

“Doyle, you even think about laying a hand on her, so help me God-” Aaron began but was cut off by the sound of Doyle backhanding Emily across the face and her cry of pain.

“You’ll do what?” Doyle retorted as he watched Emily spit blood from her mouth and glare back at him. “If you knew her like I knew her, you would know that I am doing what’s right for my son. Are you telling me you wouldn’t kill the person who even tried to kill your son?”

“I swear, I will kill you.” Aaron vowed; he couldn’t hear Emily anymore and he knew that they had to act fast; to find her before it was too late. He couldn’t lose her, he couldn’t lose Emily. 

“Sure you will,” Doyle replied as he ended the call and crushed the phone underneath his shoe before turning his attention back to Emily. Emily glared up at him; she knew what limited time she had left was fast running out but he had beaten her, burned her, terrorised her, there was nothing else he could do that would scare her. And if she died before the team found her, she as sure as Hell was going to make sure that he came with her.


	20. Valhalla/Lauren AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been inspired by a gifset on Tumblr by doctormechanic

They had Doyle in custody but Emily was missing. Garcia managed to retrieve footage of a woman taking Emily at gunpoint and putting her into a van. How injured Emily was was unclear but after her beating at the hands of Doyle, they knew it wouldn’t be good. Since his arrest, Doyle had refused to speak to any of them about who might have Emily or where she might be. Aaron was yet to try and as Morgan and Rossi watched behind the mirror, he walked into the interrogation room.

“Tell me who you sent after her.” Aaron ordered and Doyle looked up at him. He merely looked bored and just made Aaron angrier. They knew the truth, what Emily had done as Lauren; clearly Doyle had to be interested at least in what could happen to her.

“Agent Hotchner.” Doyle said curtly as Aaron glared at him, the file of various mugshots of women associated with Doyle was set down on the table before he sat. 

“I don’t have time for this. Which woman did you send after Emily?” Aaron asked and to his annoyance, Doyle looked at him, a smug, knowing smirk crossing his face at the sound of Emily’s name.

“Emily? I see you were one of her ‘missions’ as well.” Doyle commented. He knew all about Aaron Hotchner. Supervisory Special Agent In Charge of the BAU team, single father to five year old Jack Hotchner, ex-wife Haley murdered in Novermber 2009 by the Boston Reaper who was later beaten to death by Agent Hotcher. Also a very close ‘friend’ or target of Emily/Lauren/Whatever her real name was. Single fathers in a powerful positon she could manipulate to her advantage. She really had a type, didn’t she.

“Tell me or I swear to God you won’t make it out of this room.” Aaron snapped; this was serious. Emily was in danger and if they lost Emily, he would have no hesitation in killing Doyle. 

“Thought so.” Doyle replied with a knowing look. He saw through Agent Hotchner as though he were transparent. He was in love with Emily. Shame. He clearly didn’t know what she had done to his Declan. That she would probably do the same to Agent Hotchner’s wee Jack. Doyle looked at the mugshots before spotting the one he had made the plans with. Funny. She had tried to kill him before he explained that Lauren was the one who killed their son. For someone who didn’t want him to be born in the first place; she was surprisingly eager to avenge his death. Chloe Donaghy. “Her.”

“We’re done here.” Aaron decided. This better be the right one. Otherwise he would end Doyle without any hesitation whatsoever. If they found Emily, it wouldn’t be as brutal. If they didn’t find or they weren’t able to save her; it would be worse. They couldn’t lose Emily. He couldn’t. 

“You’re not the first.” Doyle commented as Aaron stood up, causing him to look at him, wishing he could punch that smug look off of Doyle’s face. “She has a way of getting under your skin. Burns… doesn’t she? I always told Lauren she was like the finest whiskey in that way.”

“I said we’re done here. And If you have lied to me about where Emily is, I’ll kill you.” Aaron warned as heleft the room and Doyle shook his head. Agent Hothcner thought himself to be in love with Emily. The poor clueless bastard. He almost pitied him. Lauren had that way of reeling you in, making you fall for her before she turned and stabbed you in the back. 

He would learn in time. Well, if her precious team found her alive that was.

“I’ve got the information on Chloe Donaghy but there’s a period in the late 90′s were she just disapepars. She’s connected to Doyle then vanishes before resurfacing about a year later.” Garcia explained as she handed the team information on Doyle’s accomplace.

“That’s not a year. That’s eight months and look at her bank records. Three million transferred as she reappeared. What if she’s Declan’s Mom?” JJ asked, looking around at the team.

“That makes sense. She stops working when she’s pregnant; gives Doyle custody and goes back to work. It could be what brought them back together. Doyle thinks that Declan’s dead, Donaghy must too.” Aaron added as he looked at the files. If this was the case and it was Declan’s mom; then Emily was in more danger than they assumed.

“How are we going to find her? It was only through luck we found Doyle.” Morgan said and Aaron thought for a moment. It was their only ace card but if it meant finding Emily and getting her back alive; they would have to play it.

“I think we know how.” Aaron said as he rummaged through the file and found the school photo that Garcia had found encrpyted on Emily’s computer. The sole proof that Declan Doyle was alive. Aaron looked at the team who realised what he was going to do.

“Is this wise?” Ashley asked worriedly. “What if he thinks it’s a trick?”

“He’s a father who spent at seven years convinced his son was dead. If there was a chance, he would do anything to see him again.” Aaron replied. Doyle was narcassitic enough to assume nobody knew him but Aaron seen through him. 

“How do we know he won’t just betray us?” Morgan asked and Aaron looked at them.

“To get Emily back, we need to take that risk.” Aaron said determinedly and the team nodded in agreement. None of them were happy about this but if it meant they got Emily back alive, it was a risk they needed to take.

“I’m sorry Emily,” Aaron muttered to himself as he opened the door of the interrogation room and threw the photograph onto the table in front of Doyle. “Declan. Twelve years old. Healthy, happy and apparently a talented musican and lacrosse player.”

“Do you expect me to believe this?” Doyle asked snidely. It was one thing to torment him with images of his dead son but another thing altogether to claim he was alive. However despite himself, he had to look at the boy Agent Hotchner claimed to be his son. Doyle examined the boy’s cheerful smile and bright blue eyes and felt rage build up inside him. This was his son, his wee boy who was now a young man and he had been unable to see him grow up. “He’s alive.”

The low deadly tone worried Aaron but he pressed on. “Yes he is. Help us get Emily back and we’ll let you see him. We know where he is and should we find Emily alive, you’ll be allowed to see him before your imprisonment. If Emily is dead or you try to harm her; you will never see Declan again.” Aaron offered; he loathed himself for making a deal with a killer. The one thing he told himself he would never do but Emily’s life hung in the balance.

“You expect me to help you save the woman who told me that Declan was dead and forced me to spend seven years in Hell on Earth being tortured?” Doyle asked, they really were desperate.

“Isn’t Declan worth it? Would he even remember you? My son was barely four when he had to go into hiding. My biggest fear was when I got him back, he would have forgotten me. If I were you, from one father to another, I’d take the chance.” Aaron stated and Doyle looked at him skeptically. He could see this was an honest man. He didn’t like honest men, you could never tell when they would become a liar. With a liar, you knew where you stood.

“From one father to another.” Doyle repeated as he looked at the photo of Declan again. Everything he had done, he had done for Declan and Hotchner made a good point, would Declan remember him? “OK. Only if I get to see Declan.”

Emily spat some blood from her mouth and felt it dribble down her chin as her captor studied her. So this was the bitch who killed her son? Admittedly, she had never wanted Declan, had never wanted to give that beast a child but for those moments she held him in her arms when he had been born; she had loved him. She had wanted away from him, had loathed him; despised him, plotted his death before she heard of his downfall; plotted it again when she learnt he had escaped before he tracked her down and told her the truth. Her little boy was dead. She hadn’t been a part of his life but he was probably the only person she had allowed herself to truly love; even if she had only held him for a few moments. 

“I’ll ask you one last time. Where is he buried?” Donaghy asked as Emily looked up at her, her body crying in agony from Doyle’s burn and the beatings she had sustained from both of them.

“I won’t tell,” Emily whispered, earning another backhand to the face. God, just let the pain go away. Let it end. 

“Tell me!” Donaghy yelled before the team stormed into the room and she held the gun to Emily’s head. “One step closer and she dies.”

“Chloe Donaghy put the gun down.” Aaron said, his heart clenching as Emily looked up at his voice and he saw her battered face.

“She killed my son.” Donaghy spat before she saw Doyle step forward. So. He had turned rat to try and save this murderous bitch? She should have known. Any chance to destroy her, ruin her life, her soul and he jumped at it. 

“Chloe-” That was all Doyle managed to say before Donaghy put a bullet between his eyes and she herself was shot by Morgan and JJ. Aaron and Rossi rushed to Emily’s side and quickly untied her hands before supporting her battered broken body.

“Declan,” Emily whispered and Aaron squeezed her hand carefully.

“Is totally safe, Clyde Easter helped us put a security detail on him. He’s safe and it’s over Emily.” Aaron reassured her as they carried her out of the warehouse. Emily turned her head and looked at the two bodies on the floor and felt nothing. No anger. No relief. Just… nothing.

And that was when her body succumbed to the pain of her torture and she collasped.


	21. Undercover Contact

It started with a bombing. Surprisingly enough, that was a common way to meet someone who had IRA connections. A car bomb which had been announced via a phone warning to the police giving the exact location and time it was due to detonate. Such a tactic was done to ensure little civilian casualities and more police or army or in this case, federal casualties. The bomb was disarmed, the area was declared safe and before long, they managed to track down a suspect. An Irishman with ‘connections’ to the IRA and when they arrested him, his fiancee had been in the apartment with him and it was Aaron who was to interogate her. Gideon was in the next room working on Doyle.

“So tell me, did you know about the bomb?” Aaron asked Emily who looked at him. She could lie or she could play it his way. Either way after the bombing failed, she managed to get a message to Clyde who was in DC. The net was closing in. The best thing she could do was stall for time.

“No I didn’t.” Emily lied. She could tell this man was a good man, not like Ian. Still, good men could be played just as easily as the bad. That was why she was chosen. She could play a man like a violin.

“Really? Your fiance didn’t tell you what he was planning? Did you know about his past with the IRA?” Aaron asked, finding it very hard to believe she was unaware of what was happening. 

“No I don’t. I know he considered joining but he never did.” Emily lied. She knew damn well that Ian Doyle had spent years in the IRA before the Peace Process began. She knew what he had done, the people he had killed, the lives he had torn apart.

“And why did he consider joining?” Aaron asked and Emily looked at her hands before looking at him sadly. Play the romantic, devoted fiancee, aside from weapons dealings that was the ploy that always worked. The woman madly in love with a murdering monster. 

“His parents were murdered by the British Army when he was twelve. You can understand why the consideration was there but he didn’t. He’s a good man. I know he is. I love him.” Emily lied; well the jury was out on the last one. She couldn’t deny or forgive the horrific crimes he had committed but when it was just the two of them; he was loving. Ian Doyle was a simple man in that way. When he loved; he loved with a burning passion and with all his heart. When he hated, he hated with a burning passion and with all his soul.

“That gives him motive. The bomb was also aimed for the British Embassy. A bit of a strong message to send, even without the context.” Aaron replied. There was something not quite right. This Lauren seemed to be the devoted fiancee but something was amiss. Her body language suggested hesitation. She was picking her nails; a sign of stress or nervous tic. She was lying about something. She seemed too loving, too kind. Almost too much.

Before Aaron could consider this future, there was a tap on the glass and so he stepped out of the room and into the small, ajoining room where Gideon was waiting with a man he didn’t recognise. “Who are you?”

“My name is Clyde Easter, I’m with Interpol and I’m here to tell you that Interpol is taking over this investigation. Ian Doyle has been on a watchlist for some time and one of our agents is involved in a deep undercover assignment. This stunt of yours could jepordise the whole mission.” Clyde explained in a clipped tone as Aaron looked at Gideon. He was the senior agent, it was his call.

“What about Doyle’s fiancee? She’s pleading ignorance but there’s something in her behaviour that doesn’t fit. Even so, she’s either too devoted to realise what a monster he is or she knows exactly what he is and doesn’t want us to know.” Aaron explained and Clyde looked through the glass at Emily, who seemed to feel his gaze as she looked directly through the mirror. 

“We’ll handle her as well. Like you said. She might know nothing or she might know everything.” Clyde replied. This was his best way of getting Emily out of the situation before the whole mission was compromised. Honestly, couldn’t Americans ever learn to keep their noses out of anything?

“Very well, we’ve done all we can.” Gideon decided and Aaron looked at him uncertainly, he wasn’t sure about that and knew there was clearly more to this Lauren than met the eye. At the end of the day however, Gideon outranked him and Interpol outranked the BAU. If Interpol asked them to step down, they didn’t have much choice.

“OK,” Aaron agreed as he glanced back through the mirror at Emily who just seemed bored of the whole situation. He wondered if she was the agent who was involved in the deep undercover mission; even if she wasn’t; he hoped she would be all right. Ian Doyle was clearly a very dangerous man and not someone, anyone should wish to cross.

Five years later, Aaron was working on some paperwork in his office when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Aaron said as he looked up and came face to face with one Lauren Reynolds.

“Hello, Agent Hotchner. I’m SSA Emily Prentiss, I was assigned to join your team.” Emily explained. She had recognised the name straight away. It was a long time ago, a lifetime ago but Lauren was dead and she was Emily again. 

Aaron looked at Emily and knew that she remembered him as much as he remembered her. There was clearly an unspoken choice. Either she joined his team when he had no real truth about her past whatsoever and without his consultation; or this time he put his foot down.

“I’m sorry, there seemed to be a mistake.” Aaron replied, resolving to get to the bottom of this once and for all. He knew the name, doing security work for Ambassador Prentiss was one of his first assignments but he had never met her daughter. Who was to say this was Emily Prentiss?

“There’s no mistake Agent Hotchner. I can’t tell you anything about what happened five years ago; it’s strictly classified but I am Emily Prentiss and I was told by Chief Strauss that I was to join your team.” Emily explained truthfully. It was probably the first truthful thing she had ever said to Aaron but that was because she had left the lies in the past.

She was Emily Prentiss and she did belong in the BAU and nothing would change that.


	22. Late Night Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valhalla/Lauren AU

She stumbled aimlessly through the streets. She wasn’t sure where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get away. Get away from Them, from Him. The mission had completely failed and she had been the only one who was able to escape, the rest of her team were dead and she knew she couldn’t go back. It would only be a matter of time before she was found; either by Interpol or the CIA or by Him. She was the one that he had wanted; the one he wanted to kill the most. She needed somewhere to run, somewhere to hide.

She looked around and saw an apartment complex, the doors were open and as she got closer, she couldn’t see any doormen or security guards. It was better than nothing. As she got closer to the building, she could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance and despite the agonising pain in her torso and legs and the dizziness she felt and the pain she felt when she breathed, she kept going and once she was inside the building, pressed herself against the wall to get her breath back.

Had they been following her, she would need to go up. The bottom floor was easy access. The top floor meant if they found her; they could throw her from the roof. The middle floor, the third floor. That was her safest option. She gathered her strength and stumbled towards the staircase, pulling herself up using the bannister towards the third floor. By the time she reached the third floor, her body was crying out in agony and she had to crawl to the furthest away door; if He did track her to this floor, logic would dictate picking the first.

With the last of her strength, Emily knocked on the door.

“I don’t understand it either. It was under our duristicion, the case was brought to us, we could have handled it.” Aaron said to Rossi as they talked on the phone. Reports of a terrorist cell in the city being responsible for bomb hoaxes, shootings and an actual bomb outside the British Embassy (which they managed to disarm in time) had been brought to the BAU. 

However they weren’t one day into the case when the CIA and Interpol took over claiming they knew the culprits. An IRA fraction ran by a former IRA member who had recently escaped from prison in _North Korea._ Which therefore meant that either agency did not need the BAU or the FBI’s help. How Interpol and the CIA thought they could capture this terrorist without help, considering he had already escaped them was beyond Aaron. But once the director got involved and they were removed from the case and that was that. 

“Hang on Dave, someone’s at the door.” Aaron said as Rossi talked about the strangeness of the situation and had some choice words for some of the agents, including a very smug sounding British agent named Clyde Easter. 

Aaron opened the door and stared at the woman who was leaning against it. She was covered in blood and bruises and was barely conscious as Aaron crouched down to support her. He could see what looked to be a deep cut on her abdomen, to which he quickly applied pressure to and as he leaned over her, he saw it. The four leaf clover which had been left at each of the shootings, bomb hoaxes and the attempted bombings. Whoever this woman was, she was somehow connected to the terrorist cell. The woman looked up at him.

“Help me,” Emily breathed as she looked at Aaron and passed out. Aaron stared at the unconscious woman and quickly shut the door before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Dave, get the team here.”


	23. Fool Me Three Times...

“Do you really expect me to believe this agent? I don’t tendto fall for the same tricks twice.” Doyle said as Aaron spread out the crime scene photos from Declan and Louise’s house on the table in front of him.

“This is no trick. Where is Declan?” Aaron asked and Doyle stared him out.

“I don’t know.” Doyle replied and looked at the photos again. “You were her people, how do I know you haven’t just kidnapped him like that bitch did?”

“We already had cause to arrest you from the moment you set foot in this country and had we put Declan into a protective detail, we would know where he is. Whoever did this to Declan and Louise is doing this because of you.” Aaron replied holding up the last photo he had yet to show Doyle, a photo of Louise during the coroner’s examination of her. Doyle looked at the image and back at Aaron before attempting a sneer. 

“There’s only one person who could have done this.” Doyle said and smirked at Aaron. “And I killed that bitch seven months ago. I tried to warn her, told her that people who cross or betray me pay the price. I would have drawn it out a bit but I’ll give you and your team some credit. You were quicker than I thought you were.”

“But not quick enough.” Aaron finished. What Doyle didn’t know was that Emily was in the bullpen, going over possible suspects with JJ and Garcia. None of them had said or given any indication to Doyle that she was alive. Emily had told them that she had to be the one who faced him and told him the truth. Not just for her own peace of mind and confronting the person who terrorised her for most of the year. But another part of her was genuinely curious to see how he would react to the fact that despite what he thought, he did fall for the same trick, not twice, but three times. Once with Declan and Louise and twice with her.

“Not quick enough.” Doyle repeated. “She deserved it. She deserved everything she got. She took my son, my wee boy away from me. She put me through Hell. I’m glad I killed her, the bitch deserved it. You should have seen the look on her face when I rammed that table leg into her gut.”

“If you’re trying to gauge a reaction it won’t work.” Aaron replied, he knew when he was being antagonised and Doyle’s lack of remorse and gloating over Emily’s death was exactly that. He was trying to push Aaron and the rest of the team who were watching the interrogation through the mirror.

“Won’t it? Don’t you want to hear how she died? I could have done more, should have done more to her. She screamed when I burned her and it was music to my ears. You ever heard her scream Agent?” Doyle asked and Aaron stared back at him.

“Yes.” Aaron replied and Doyle sneered.

“She was never much of a screamer before. You know the only thing I regret?” Doyle asked and Aaron looked at him, resisting the urge to beat Doyle senseless himself.

“What is it?” Aaron asked and Doyle leaned back in his seat.

“That I didn’t get to see the look on the bitch’s face as she bled out on that floor. That would have made it all worthwhile to see the lying whore die. She deserved everything she got when I killed her. So let’s cut out the crap. That is why I’m here. I don’t know who would hurt Declan but whoever it is, I’ll kill them myself. The same way I killed that bitch you all called a friend. Understood?” Doyle ranted as Aaron glared at him.

“We are trying to find your son and save him and you can sit here and try to antagonise and taunt us over the loss of someone we cared about. Or you can help us find your son. If you really loved him, if you really were a father, you would do that.” Aaron retorted sharply as he heard three taps against the two-way mirror. Two short raps and one longer one. Emily’s knock.

“What’s that? Another one of you wants to hear about how I killed that lying bitch?” Doyle asked and Aaron did his best to hide the flicker of amusement as he looked to the mirror and nodded. It was his way of silently telling Emily that he would stay in the room with her whenever she came face to face with Doyle again.

“I take it you’re familiar with the phrase; ‘Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me’?” Aaron asked and Doyle nodded and leaned back in his seat.

“What about it?” Doyle asked as the door opened and a flash of shock crossed his face as Emily stood in the doorway staring at him coldly.

“What happens when I fool you for a third time?” Emily asked as Doyle shook his head.

He should have seen that one coming. She really just couldn’t stay dead.


	24. Before the Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 7x01

“Has he said anything?” Aaron asked as he, Morgan and Rossi watched Doyle through the two-way glass. His earlier cockiness on the rooftop now seemed to be accompanied by a look of total boredom. All three of them felt hatred at the sight of him. Now that they knew the truth, Morgan and Rossi seemed to have even more hatred towards the smug terrorist and Aaron felt that same burning rage and hatred he had felt only twice before in his life. The day Haley died and the night Doyle almost killed Emily.

“Not yet,” Morgan replied as Doyle gave an exaggerated sigh and looked directly at the two-way mirror.

“If you’re trying to scare me, you’ve failed. I’ve been in worse places than this.” Doyle reminded them as Emily walked in and froze at the sight of Doyle. They hadn’t spoken to him yet so he didn’t know Emily was alive. They could use that, if Emily was willing to. Aaron looked at her as she handed him the photos from Declan’s home and as their eyes met, she nodded. When she, JJ and Garcia got all the possible images of women who could be Declan’s mother, she would face him. Aaron took the photos and gently squeezed her hand before going into the interrogation room.

“Don’t think I’ve met you. You must be Agent Hotchner.” Doyle said, he knew all about this one. Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Former prosectuer, ex-SWAT, head of the BAU. He knew about his son Jack Hotchner, six years old now and his ex-wife Haley Brooks-Hotchner had been murdered in 2009 by the Boston Reaper whom Agent Hotchner then killed with his bare hands. He could respect that. What wouldn’t fathers do for their sons?

“Where is Declan?” Aaron asked and Doyle looked at him. Was this their method of making him talk? It wouldn’t work. Declan was at home, safe. He had been planning to get him tomorrow. 

“It’s what? Saturday morning? He’s at home in bed.” Doyle replied, watching Aaron carefully as he opened the file and showed Doyle the images. If Doyle looked shocked, he hid it well.

“How do I know these aren’t fake?” Doyle asked. “She was good at faking photos.”

“This is from Louise’s autopsy. These ones are real and Declan is missing. Where is he?” Aaron retorted and Doyle looked at him and picked up the photo that clearly showed the exit wound on the back of Louise’s head. As he looked at Aaron again, he saw honesty in his eyes. Not the honesty of a fed, there was no such thing, but the honesty of a father. It wasn’t his son in danger but even though it was someone else’s; he felt responsible for that child. Was that softness or arrogance,he wasn’t sure yet.

“I don’t know. I was going to take him and Louise away tomorrow before your people found him. The lying bitch is dead but you lot, how was I to know you wouldn’t take him either? He’s my son.” Doyle retorted, staring Aaron out. 

“He is your son and for once in his life, he needs you. He doesn’t need you killing innocent people or going on some twisted revenge mission against the people who saved him from growing up into you. Step up and tell us where he is.” Aaron replied and a cold smile crossed Doyle’s face. Innocent. After everything she did, to them she was innocent. Laur-Emily always did have that way of pulling the wool over people’s eyes.

“She stopped being innocent the day she agreed to lie to me, take me away from my son and endure seven years of imprisonment, torture and beating. Of making me think she had killed my wee boy. The bitch got what she deserved. You can understand that. When you’re a father, you do anything to protect or avenge your son. You know that.” Doyle retorted, pleased to see the momentary flash of shock that crossed Aaron’s face at the reference to the Reaper.

“I do. I also know that kidnapping, burning and stabbing a woman, FBI agent or not, is a crime. One you have to pay for.” Aaron replied and Doyle shrugged his shoulders.

“Already been to Hell on Earth. Whatever shithole you dump me in won’t be worse. Besides, the look on her face when I rammed that stake into her gut… I just wished I stuck around for the funeral. Must have been a sad one. She had that way with her. She could lie to you, hurt you, betray you but you still miss her when she’s gone. Now unless you can tell me where my son is, I’m done talking to you.” Doyle retorted and Aaron looked at him.

“So then who will you talk to. We need to know who would take Declan.” Aaron replied and Doyle smirked.

“The only one who would do it is dead. I stabbed her in the gut with a table leg and left her to die in a pool of her own blood in agony on a warehouse floor where she claimed to have killed my Declan.” Doyle said, as he leaned back in his seat and turned his head away, closing himself off.

Aaron gave him a last look and walked back into the next room where Emily and JJ were waiting on him, armed with a new folder. Aaron looked at Emily who was clearly steeling herself as she looked at Doyle. Her hand was twitching as though she longed to bit her nails again but she looked determined as Aaron reached for her hand.

“I’ll wait a few minutes. Then I’ll go in.” Emily said as the rest of the team looked at her concerned.

“You don’t have to do that.” JJ said and Emily looked at her.

“Yes I do.” Emily said and Morgan nodded, understanding her need to face him and how much courage that would take. He was still angry at having been lied to but the fact that Emily was alive and they needed to find Declan Doyle and fast overtook that. Aaron kept a hold of Emily’s hand, stroking it reassuringly with his thumb as she prepared herself. He had missed her, seeing her, holding her and he was taken aback at just how brave and strong she was. Five minutes later, Emily breathed deeply before nodding her head.

“Ready,” Emily said. She had known she would face Doyle at some point but this time, he couldn’t hurt her. This time she held the power. This time, she wouldn’t be afraid. Just like before, Declan needed her to be brave. Emily squeezed Aaron’s hand before walking out of the room. They watched as Emily opened the door and Doyle looked surprised before a mocking smile appeared on his face.

“Of course," 


End file.
